First Sixth Loves
by Maannga
Summary: Ever have a first love? Ever have six? In order to protect Hyrule, Link must pass Impa's test to be worthy to stand by Zelda's side. But in other to do that, he has to get one person from each race to fall in love with him. Each trial has it's own set of rules, and if he doesn't follow, consequences are swift and harsh. Doesn't that sound like a load of fun wrapped up in a bow?


**I am writing this because it's exams week and instead of studying I want to write. If you like it it's just a bonus for me! But really, my writing isn't what it should be, so hopefully this will help me get back into gear. Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S. The (#) are extra little notes at the end that add a little bit to the story. You don't have to read them.**

* * *

Prologue  
_By Maannga  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nintendo._

"Therefore, that is your mission. You will first impersonate a Kokiri, which shouldn't be too hard for you, followed by Gorons, then Zoras, then…"  
"Wait!" the confused boy, his jaw-slacked expression enough to make anyone giggle. That's how I would have described myself at this point. The confused boy, who's jaw could be described as hitting the floor. Eyes wide open with a mixture of horror and disbelief, and trust me that is what I was feeling at that moment. Everything this busty woman just told me sounds like it came out of teenager's novel…. Strike that, a girl's teenager novel. Here I was, a 17 year old boy, being tested by the Sheikah… for… this?!  
"You are kidding, right?" I asked, pushing my jaw back up into place. "In order to past this test I need to get someone to fall in love with me?"

"Yes, and the rules change each time. Your first test will be with the Kokiri," Impa told me, her habitual tapping on her arm further emphasizing that she was not joking. "Is this a problem?"

"Um, yes!" I growled, standing up from my seat. "You are asking me to get six people, six DIFFERENT people from the difference races to basically get into my pants!"

"I wouldn't put it like that," she huffed with irritation. "There doesn't need to be any physical contact in any form. The purpose of this task is to teach you to understand the different races and cultures. Although you probably understand the Kokiri culture the best, this is still an important task and must be done to every race of Hyrule."

I gave a deep sigh, massaging my temples. I tried to wrap my head around how I got into this mess in the first place.

It all happened, really, because of Princess Zelda. She's beautiful, and amazing, and simply fantastic, but she asked me to further my training. "Please, Link? I know I keep asking so much of you, but if you want to continue to protect Hyrule like you said, then you need some training," she had told me. She had looked down at the ground as she asked, she couldn't look me in the eye. I didn't blame her, I knew she felt bad about everything that had happened before. (1)

I had agreed, of course. I wanted to continue to protect Hyrule, and remain at Princess Zelda's side. But I really wasn't expecting this.

I stopped rubbing my skull and looked back at Impa. "Alright, so, I have two questions. One, why do I have to get them to fall in love? And two, do I have to… love them in return?" The last question may sound cold and heartless but this was important.

Impa raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on my choice of questions. "Love is an important feeling between two people. But no, you don't. And for the reasons, it's tradition."

My jaw dropped again. "Tradition? Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm not one for jokes, shall I add a riddle in for good measure?" Her look hardened. "This test also builds relationships that you can use later in life, relationships that will be important to keep the peace of the land."

I wanted to smack my own face in disgust. "Impa, please… Is there any other way around this? Why do I have to do this? I know the Kokiri well enough, don't I?"

"It's true that you do." She thought out loud to herself as she rubbed her chin, closing her eyes and giving tiny nods. This was my chance to make the test easier!

"Then, if I have to take this damn test, then at least let me NOT get the Kokiri to fall in love with me! They are kids for crying out loud!" (2)

She opened her eyes. "Watch that mouth of yours, young man." I snapped it shut. You don't mess with Impa, not when she could literally disappear into the shadows and make your death look like an unfortunate accident. Or worse… make it look like you simply never existed.

I've heard these threats before, and even if the Sheikah couldn't do that it was enough to make me halt in my tracks.

I waited in uncomfortable silence as she continued to consider my words, her lips moving in inaudible conversation with herself. Most likely, I would have to do this. I promised Princess Zelda I would take the Sheikah test, which is suppose to be extremely difficult, and now I know why. Did Princess Zelda have to take this test when she pretended to be Sheik? How many men did she have groveling at her feet?

Wait, the Gerudo are all women…. I felt dizzy as I tried to figure out what Zelda would have done with that, but I didn't have long as Impa started to speak again. (3)

"I will need more time to consider that option. You brought up some good points, but I still stand firm that you must get the other races to love you. Only one person of your choice, but be considerate and choose someone available."

Considerate my ass, I'm about to mess with real people and real emotions. I took a deep, calming breath. I was so uncomfortable with this whole thing. Love wasn't exactly my strong suit, considering it wasn't really on the minds of the Kokiri like it was with Hylians. But, this was for Zelda. I had to think about it that way.

Seeing that I was coming to terms with this test, Impa allowed a small smile to tug at her lips. "I wouldn't be too worried. I'm sure you will be fine. So, we will skip the test with the Kokiri for now, and focus on the Zora. I would have you do the Goron test but that one is not prepare yet."

"Not prepared?" I asked, confused, but she held up her hand, meaning, 'Do not ask.' Naturally, working with Impa, I did not.

"The rules of the tests change, but there are some that stay consistent throughout the entire testing period. One, the objective is to get a person of your choice to fall in love with you. Two, you will take on the form of that race of that particular test, and you must not reveal who you really are. You will be given a new identity and you must stick with it."

If I thought the test was already impossible, this threw me off even more. "What?! You mean, like I'm going to transform?" Isn't that impossible?! (4)

She glared at me for the interruption, and I sat back down in my seat, a signal that I will be good while she listed the rules.

"Yes. And three, your own race will be last. Any questions?"

I raised my hand. "Good, no questions, I will now explain the rules for this particular Zora test." I put my hand back down as she continued to ignore the fact I still had some…. objections. (5)

"For this test, you have all the time you need to get someone to fall for you. The moment they say the words, 'I love you,' then you are free to leave the test. In order to do so for this test, you simply remove the necklace around your neck. This will be provided for you when the time comes. Until then, any attempts of removal will not end the test."

"In other words, I am stuck as a Zora until I finish the test." It just keeps getting better, doesn't it?

She gave a nod. "And that's it. Remember, you will be given a new identity, and transformation may affect your personality. You may not reveal who you are, or there will be dire consequences."

"MAY affect?! And what consequences?!"

She produced a necklace. "Are you ready to begin?"

I was livid. "Stop ignoring my questions!"

"Good." And she threw the necklace and my neck. (6)

And so my hell began.

* * *

1. If you don't know already, I'm sort of a hero. It's not a big deal, really, I just traveled through time to stop the King of Evil himself. Seriously, a thing of the past. Everyone will forget about in a few years anyways.

2. Let's be honest here, even though they are probably the age of most adult Hylians that ARE still kids by mental state and physical form. I am not ready to be getting a taste of that any time soon. They probably don't even know that "that" goes "there" if you get my meaning.

3. Oh dear lord, does she swing both ways? Hey, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind. Actually, I would prefer it, because it's either that or she went after Ganondorf…. I don't even want to think about it. Wait a minute…. Aren't all the Goron's men? I haven't met a single woman Goron….. **shudder**

4. No, I do not know anything about Majora's Mask, so don't ask.

5. Who wouldn't?!

6. Wait, wait, wait, I just learned about this test, WE ARE STARTING IT NOW?! WTF?! Don't I get more time to figure what just happened to me?!

* * *

**So, yeah, sorry for this short and rather quick beginning chapter, but I'm so lazy… Lazy lazy lazy. Lazy. Did I mention that I was lazy?**

** I should warn you, any form of a relationship is up for possibilities. Seriously. But, I don't plan to have any…. Explicit scenes, so don't worry. **


End file.
